Declaración Fallida
by axelia uchiha
Summary: Si no respondes con un "Si" ni tampoco con un "No" ,entonces ¿ Que es lo que debo de pensar ?
1. Capítulo 1 Declaración

**Hola ^^ pues en realidad esto ha sido rápido, como petición de mi lindo sobrinito espero te sientas mejor :3.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto sensei. Es un AU y hay OOC. Relación chicoxchico**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**flash back**_

**_"pensamientos"_**

Declaración Fallida

Si no respondes con un **Si** ni tampoco con un **No**, entonces ¿que es lo que debo pensar?

-Eres un bastardo insensible, creído y en ocasiones me pregunto como es que somos amigos- suspiró tratando de reunir la poca calma que le quedaba - pero…me gustas .

Lo había dicho, el mensaje había sido enviado directo y conciso ¿no?, no se prestaba a malas interpretaciones ¿verdad?

Nervioso y con las manos sudorosas , miró a aquel que desde la educación básica había sido su mejor amigo, Sasuke . De cabellos negros y actitud que todas las chicas de la escuela denominarían como "guay" , Sasuke lo miró fijamente por unos segundos , sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Aumentado más su estado de ansiedad , casi podía escuchar como sus intestinos se retorcían y su corazón latía tan fuerte y apresurado que llegó a considerar que se le saldría por la boca en cualquier momento. Tan sólo imaginarlo resultaba perturbador .

Los afilados y oscuros ojos de Sasuke, lo observaban detenidamente por segundos que a él le parecieron una eternidad. Si se ponía a pensar, resultaba algo "raro" que precisamente la frase "me gustas" fuera seguida del nombre "Sasuke", es decir ambos son chicos, hombres en desarrollo como diría su abuelo. Y De hecho más de una vez se había imaginado una situación similar pero con una chica de larga cabellera rosada, seguida de una sesión de apasionantes besos "come-boca". Si era su imaginación, bien podía darse ese lujo.

Pero todo aquello había quedado en el pasado desde que había ingresado al último año del instituto.

_Y ¿Qué te parece la idea Naru?_

_Podrías venir a vivir conmigo y hacer la Universidad aquí._

_Estar juntos de nuevo …_

Cuando su padre se lo había propuesto en el verano pasado con una radiante sonrisa y mirada ilusionada. No puedo evitar emocionarse al mismo grado. Después de todo sólo podían verse en periodos vacacionales, y a su vez Minato había respetado su decisión de vivir en Konoha a lado de sus abuelos desde que su madre había fallecido. Aún cuando su padre le había insistido en que no era un mal hijo por partir de su lado, y lo mucho que lo amaba. Él sabía que había sido un niñato egoísta, lo había dejado solo cuando ambos debieron quedarse juntos apoyándose. Pero él quería vivir y conocer , saber algo de Kushina, y los desmanes Uzumaki que en su niñez eran cosa de todos los días en esa pequeña aldea. Por eso había iniciado su último año de instituto teniendo en mente que sería el último que pasaría en Konoha, el último que pasaría junto al "teme" como afectuosamente llamaba a Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo.

Desde ese momento fue que los " sueños románticos con Sakura", la chica de inusual cabello rosado pasaron a ser los "sueños húmedos y provocadores Uchiha". No negaría que había sido algo incómodo verse a si mismo en sueños retozando con su mejor amigo y en una actitud cursi que rayaba en lo ridículo. Pero sólo así se dio cuenta que sin Sasuke y su extraña relación de "amistad", todo sería muy diferente.

Y cuando menos lo previó, había aceptado que gustaba más de ese amargado , que lo que la amistad establecía. Quería a Sasuke y no precisamente como amigo-rival.

Él , Uzumaki Naruto se distinguía por ser un idiota impulsivo , tarde se dio cuenta cuando al final de la ceremonia de clausura de su ciclo por el Instituto, había corrido para detener a Sasuke antes de que subiera al lujoso auto perteneciente a su familia.

El mismo chico serio, perfecto en todos los sentidos y con un peinado que podría ser considerado estrambótico. Asediado por todas las chicas lindas y el mejor de la generación.

-¿Te has puesto sentimental idiota?- inesperadamente esa voz grave y seductora lo había sacado de sus pensamientos.

Frente a él , el de cabellos negros sonreía ligeramente en actitud despreocupada.

-También me gustas, por algo eres mi único amigo …- suspiro cansinamente- vaya que decir estas ridiculeces en este momento sólo se te ocurrirían a ti .

Pues bien, lo había dicho directamente, sin tapujos ni indirectas , y el estúpido de su "mejor amigo" con todo su impecable porte y toda esa "genialidad" que presumía, ¡había entendido mal! . Vamos, que si la situación fuera inversa, se entendería, él era un poco corto en entender algunas cuestiones, pero que Uchiha Sasuke, le saliera con esas…pues ¿no que era perfecto?.

La exasperación que sentía era poca comparada con las ganas que tenía de abofetear a ese bastardo con cutis de princesa frente a él.

-Si no vas a decir nada más, me voy… a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo cosas que hacer.

-" _maldito insensible, yo aquí deshaciéndome por dentro debatiéndome entre lo hetero y lo homo y tú…."- _

Pero su monólogo interno fue interrumpido al ver como el Uchiha, se daba la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-Si no entiendes de esa forma te lo haré fácil bastardo..! Yo te quiero más que como amigo¡ .Querer de verdad, no querer de amigos.

Suponía que más claro no podría ser, si o si tendría que haberlo entendido correctamente esta vez, era eso o su supuesta genialidad había decaído por juntarse con él todos esos años .

**SxN** **SxN**

_-¿"Eso había sido una declaración"?_

Giró, y vió los ojos furiosos de Naruto observándolo, como si en cualquier momento fuera encestarle una buena tanda de golpes, a la más mínima provocación. Eso sólo le demostraba que la primera interpretación que tuvo cuando el rubio cabeza hueca le dijo "me gustas Sasuke", era la correcta.

Desde temprana edad, se había acostumbrado a declaraciones de amor insulsas y patéticas , a la espera ilusionada de un si de su parte. Pero en todas ellas había presente un sonrojo ,alguna muestra de nerviosismo notable, elemento que no percibió en el rubio. Naruto se veía incómodo, pero creía que se debía más a eso de ser " sentimental", por eso mismo había dudado, y respondido con eso de "único amigo". No es que fuera mentira, de hecho era verdad. Tampoco es que tuviera algún prejuicio con respecto a la homosexualidad, en realidad todo eso le tenía sin cuidado. Él no tenía tiempo para eso.

Pero Naruto era diferente…de no ser por eso, lo rechazaría igual que a todos los demás.

_Yo te convertiré en el mejor Sasuke-kun, a mi lado le demostrarás a todos _

_Y sobre todo a tu padre, que Itachi no es nada a tu lado._

_Poseerás absolutamente todo, Konoha será tuyo y cualquier cosas que desees._

_Y la única condición es que te entregues por completo a mí…_

"_No hay tiempo para Naruto.._

Aún si sintiera por el rubio un afecto más allá de la amistad , debía negarse ante esa posibilidad, él tenía sus prioridades y su nula vida amorosa no estaba dentro de ellas. La realidad era que no sentía nada por él, al menos no de esa forma ,sólo un cariño fraternal. Y aún así le resultaba difícil rechazarlo.

-¿No dirás nada? -

Impaciente, siempre había sido así.

**SxN** **SxN**

No podría soportar otro minuto más de" miraditas", necesitaba saber que sucedería a partir de ahora.

Sasuke cerró los ojos en actitud pensativa. Y sin más, con aquella indiferencia que lo caracterizaba se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-Debo irme – mencionó con su voz fría

Sus ojos azules se cerraron por un momento, si tan sólo hubiera escuchado algún tipo de respuesta, incluso hubiera sido un consuelo el haber escuchado la típica evasiva de "te quiero sólo como amigo" . Pero el "debo irme" no contaba como ello. Y el hecho de que lo reconociera como su mejor amigo, ¿aún contaba?, es decir ahora que el sentido de sus palabras había sido entendido .

Desordeno un poco sus rubios cabellos, tratando de no demostrar su debilidad en ese momento. Abriendo los ojos nuevamente para verlo caminar lentamente.

-¡Mañana volveré a Suna… regresaré con mi padre! – dijo lo más fuerte que su garganta le permitió.

Lo vió parar , sin detenerse a dedicarle una mirada, como si esperara algo. Caminó unos cuantos pasos sin acercarse del todo a Sasuke.

-Saldré en el primer tren, a las 10 de la mañana.

Escuchó un leve gruñido, pero dudosamente podría decir si provenía de Sasuke o de algún animalillo de los alrededores, lo único que pudo ver fue la silueta de "su mejor amigo" alejándose .

Cuando regreso a casa, "la vieja Tsunade y el ermitaño pervertido" como cariñosamente había apodado a sus abuelos lo recibieron con pancartas de Buen viaje y algunas personas que en todo ese tiempo le habían tomado un cariño especial se encontraban reunidas ahí.

Estaban Kakashi el fanático admirador de los relatos eróticos de su abuelo pervertido, con su inseparable tomo del paraíso del coqueteo, también el dulce y cariñoso Iruka, el único profesor que no lo juzgaba por un número en su boleta de calificaciones, el agradable hombre del puesto de ramen y su hija, Konohamaru, el pequeño niño que solía seguirlo en sus travesuras y sus amigos, unos cuantos compañeros del instituto :Hinata y Neji, Kiba y Shino, Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji e incluso Sakura se encontraba ahí.

-Traté de avisarle a Sasuke, pero no pude localizarlo,- susurró a su oído su abuela con aire culpable mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza descomunal.

-No te preocupes por eso abuela dattebayo ¡- _ya he hablado con él lo suficiente por hoy- _pensó mientras trataba de no morir sofocado entre los brazos y pechos de su rubia vieja Tsunade .

Ahora sentía lo que seguramente sintieron todas esas chicas que solían confesársele a Sasuke, pero él, Uzumaki Naruto no lloraría o quizás si, no importaba, había sido ¿bateado?, rechazado o lo que fuera, lo aceptaba. Pero hasta ahí terminaría la historia. Si volvía a verlo, él sería el mismo Naruto de siempre.

Más pronto de lo que creyó se encontraba en la estación , y pronto abordaría el tren, una vez más aquellas personas que lo estimaban fueron a despedirlo, algunos consejos, deseos y promesas se hicieron presentes.

En algún momento Hinata se había acercado a él diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y que aunque no esperaba ser correspondida , deseaba que él encontrara la persona indicada , mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y sus ojos claros lo miraban con admiración. Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, notó que Neji los observaba receloso, y él sabía los motivos. Neji amaba a Hinata por eso no dudó en dirigirse a él y entregársela en brazos. Nunca había disfrutado tanto ver al serio Hyuuga abochornado .

Abordó el tren , escogiendo un lugar junto a la ventana…deseando poder una vez más a Sasuke, pero eso no sucedió…

-Tal vez sea lo mejor…Dattebayo murmuró para sí mismo.

Si él le hubiera respondido un si, se había planteado quedarse pero si eso no sucedía siempre podría continuar con sus planes.

-_Pero si no respondes con un __**Si**__ ni tampoco con un __**No**__, entonces ¿que es lo que debo pensar?...tal vez lo único que necesitaba era empezar desde cero._

* * *

Espero les halla agradado un poco xD, mmm ya saben comenten o lo que sea, y por si alguien se pregunta que pasa con mi otro fic, pues estoy trabajando en ello, sólo tenganme paciencia T0T. Disculpen si tiene alguna falla, ya que lo hice sin ser revisado x un beta ya que es algo que quise hace personalmente :D

cuidense ¡


	2. Chapter 2 Verano

**Hola :D, si soy yo y siento haber tardado tanto pero "ay pobre de mí" *pose dramática* No tenía compu, y no tenía tanta plata para ir al café ;o;. Pero bueno.**

**Pero ya sabes que lo hago con mucho cariño :3 -Si, a ti te digo ;D -**

**Además tarde pero seguro el sapo verde to you a Naru-chan =^u^= , quien como él que cumple eternamente 16/17 años , jajajajaja. Una tentación tiernita tiernita kukuku xD**

**De cualquier forma este es un AU, relación chicoxchico, ooc.**

_flash back_

_"pensamientos"_

**Derechos Masashi kishimoto**

* * *

DECLARACIÓN FALLIDA

II

Serían cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y Naruto no había podido conciliar el sueño. No sabía si debía al extenuante clima de Suna - al cuál no estaba totalmente habituado – o si sería provocado por la evidente ansiedad que le embargó al verificar los escasos días que quedaban para la llegada del verano .

Dos días lo separaban de Konoha. Dos días lo separaban de Sasuke.

– "_estúpido Sasuke"-_

Aunque no lo quisiese admitir, en todo el año que había pasado no había dejado de autoreclamarse , ¿por qué? por una jodida vez no había podido detenerse a pensar antes de abrir la boca.

-"_Malditos impulsos adolescentes"-_

No se había arrepentido de su patética declaración al día siguiente, ni a la semana siguiente, vamos que ni al mes - "_Porque Uzumaki Naruto jamás se retractaba de sus palabras"-_. Optimistamente había pensado que Sasuke estimaría más su "lazo" como para romperlo por algo como "aquello". Pero cuando los meses uno tras de otro pasaron, sin saber absolutamente nada de él, fué cuando los remordimientos y la culpa aparecieron.

Durante sus primeros tres meses en Suna ya había intercambiado correos electrónicos con algunos chicos del instituto en Konoha, incluyendo a la misma Sakura. Sin embargo con Sasuke no había podido contactar. Pese a eso, tragándose su orgullo había recurrido a la ayuda de su abuela Tsunade, pidiéndole que le hiciera llegar su nuevo número telefónico , móvil, correo electrónico y hasta paloma mensajera , pero no había recibido respuesta alguna.

Ilusamente había esperado , día con día que su "mejor amigo" diera señales de vida. Algo que hasta el momento no había pasado. Y se encontraba demasiado desalentado como para llamarlo.

¿Dolido?

Si, lo aceptaba, y no, no se debía a ser rechazado, después de todo siempre había sabido que resultaba totalmente ilógico que Sasuke corriera a sus brazos besándolo apasionadamente y jurándole amor eterno. Probablemente eso sólo ocurriera en los mangas yaoi que últimamente leía. Es sólo que…esperaba más de él.

-Mierda- murmuró para si mismo mientras se deshacía de la delgada sabana que lo sofocaba con semejante calor, quedando únicamente con el torso desnudo y unos pantalones holgados.

– ¡Dios!, porque la vida real no podía ser como Junjou romantica-

En cuanto se percató de sus palabras, se dió una patada mental. Vaya, que pasar tanto tiempo con Sai ya le estaba afectando.

Podría decir que Sai, era el tipo más raro que hubiera conocido. No iba a negarlo la primera vez que lo vió en la universidad por un momento había creído que se trataba de Sasuke, pero se dió cuenta de que sonreía demasiado para ser él. Y no, no se trataba de ninguna sonrisa de comercial, era más bien como una imitación barata del gato insoportablemente sonriente que salía en Alicia . Además de que pecaba de ser "demasiado" sincero y no tener ningún sentido de delicadeza . Empezando por su costumbre de hablar de penes, en el momento menos esperado.

_-¿Tienes pene o vagina?_ – Esa había sido su frase de presentación, menuda primera impresión.

Cuando menos lo había previsto, Sai ya lo seguía a todos lados, con la firme convicción de convertirse en buenos amigos. Y él no había hecho nada para impedirlo.

Inevitablemente había crecido una confianza entre ellos, como para contarle a Sai, lo ocurrido con Sasuke y todas las dudas que lo atormentaban.

_-No lo entiendo, dices que Sasuke es tu mejor amigo y aún así no ha mostrado interés por saber de ti, en todo este tiempo …¿Entonces como puede seguir siendo tu mejor amigo?_

_-Bueno , él debe sentirse confundido…_

_-Sasuke no es tu amigo Naruto, los verdaderos amigos pueden decirse cualquier cosa y aún así seguir siendo amigos, pero Sasuke ni si quiera se interesa por ti. Eso lo comprobé en "eternal summer"._

_-¿Qué?, ¿me estás diciendo que estás basando tu opinión en la película que viste la semana pasada?_

_-Si, es una fuente confiable de análisis imparcial de las emociones humanas. Además, en ese caso tú y yo si somos mejores amigos, o al menos eso creo- dijo poniendo una expresión de extrema concentración_

Y por alguna razón, le dolía el pensar en que Sai tuviera razón.

-¡Naruto, despierta!¡ es hora de preparar el desayuno- escuchó la voz de su padre del otro lado de la puerta.

-"_una noche entera sin dormir, que buena forma de iniciar el día"-_

_***S*N**N*S**_

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, y al día siguiente partiría a Konoha.

Incluso Sai lo había acompañado a comprar el billete del tren, para pasar el resto del día en "convivencia fraternal" o al menos algo así había mencionado el azabache.

Terminando en el pequeño apartamento del mayor. El hogar de Sai parecía ser acogedor a pesar del notable parecido que tenía con la portada de la revista de Feng shui "hágalo usted mismo", que le había visto leyendo minuciosamente en meses anteriores. Dibujos, lienzos, y un curioso letrero con ositos bordados de "Hogar dulce hogar" eran parte de la decoración. Definitivamente Sai podía ser extraño, hasta límites insospechados.

Su anfitrión había preparado una cena con velas incluidas,-un detalle que ciertamente lo había desconcertado- y él bueno, él se había sentido raro, pero conmovido.

Cuando Sai apago las luces dejando que la tenue luz de las velas los iluminara, fue la primera vez que lo vió sonreír sinceramente.

-_Realmente me alegro de poder ver la verdadera sonrisa de Sai-_

_-_Lo leí en un libro…la gente siempre sonríe torno a las personas que les gustan.

-Tú siempre tienes esa mueca irritante que haces pasar por sonrisa

-Si, pero esta sonrisa , es real .

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, no tenía idea de cómo interpretarlo, después de todo con Sai todo podía ser posible. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era que a pesar de lo naturalmente pervertido que podría ser, Sai resultaba más ingenuo de lo que se esperaría. Y eso le gustaba.

_***S*N**N*S**_

Al día siguiente temprano por la mañana ya se encontraba en la estación siendo acompañado únicamente por su rubio padre. O al menos eso creía cuando puedo distinguir la silueta inconfundible de Sai, que parecía buscarlo entre la multitud ,corriendo poco después hacia él.

-¿Qué haces aquí idiota?- dijo con aire risueño, al ver el rostro sudoroso del mayor.

-Yo creí que sería buena idea venir a despedirte- mencionó mientras rascaba su mejilla nerviosamente. – Y también a traerte esto, si te aburres podrás entretenerte un rato-

Naruto tomó el libro de pastas desgastadas que le ofrecía Sai, y sonrió. Porque aquel era el libro favorito del moreno.

-Muchachos, supongo que no les incomodará que los deje solos un momento, revisaré en que andén debes abordar hijo-

-Esta bien-

Cuando Minato se marchó, observó con detenimiento a su amigo y pese a lo terriblemente distraído que podía llegar a ser notó la indecisión en el de cabellos negros,-había asumido su acostumbrada pose reflexiva, con un dedo en la barbilla- como si debiera tomar un juicio de vida o muerte.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sé que tu mejor amigo es Sasuke o eso dices, pero imagino que tu situación debe ser incómoda de sobrellevar, tal vez estés nervioso o angustiado de poder confrontarlo, es por eso que haremos un hechizo.

-¿De qué ..?- y al segundo siguiente, los labios de Sai acariciaban los suyos, mientras sus ojos totalmente abiertos miraban el rostro tranquilo de su "agresor"

Al separarse, había quedado en un estado de estupefacción del cuál sólo salió cuando escuchó la voz del otro.

-Estoy seguro que funcionará, vaya siento calor, tal vez sea un efecto secundario.- dijo para si mismo el de cabello negros, mientras palpaba sus mejillas.

Sai estaba sonrojado

Sai podía ser ingenuo, pero él empezaba a dudar de esa supuesta inocencia.

-Tal vez deberías dejar de ver Junjo Romántica parece que te está dañando la cabeza más de lo que ya está– e inexplicablemente ambos después de mirarse , rieron – un hecho extraordinario para tratarse de su amigo-

Al instante siguiente, después de despedirse en medio de abrazos afectuosos-porque también Sai había intentado ser afectuoso- y el típico "buen viaje" ya se encontraba rumbo a Konoha.

Martirizándose durante todo el trayecto con su pueril declaración de juventud. Vaya que le empezaba a agarrar gusto a eso de autocastigarse mentalmente. A lo mejor con los meses había desarrollado un complejo de masoquista y apenas venía dándose cuenta.

Unas cuantas horas después arribaba a su antiguo hogar, y ahí a la salida de la estación sus viejos camaradas del instituto lo esperaban.

Fue ahí cuando en medio de todos, lo vió.

-"_Demonios"-_

Malditas mariposas que revoloteaban en su interior, si tan sólo pudiera ahogarlas en ramen y arrancarles las alas una a una. -joder, que no era ninguna niñita enamorada-

Sus suplicas internas probablemente habían sido escuchadas, porque de un momento a otro le pareció que cada una de las mariposas moría una a una dentro de él, dejándolo vacío .

Sasuke estaba ahí, mirándolo, esperándolo…de la mano de Sakura.

-"No _Uzumaki, tú eres peor que una niñita enamorada"-_

Quizás ese era el NO que Sasuke no pudo decirle de frente y que siempre estuvo esperando…

* * *

**Me encanta Sai, creo que lo amo u/u, esa mezcla de dulzura, ingenuidad, cinismo y perversidad, :3**

**Bueno el hechizo al que se refiere Sai, para quienes hallan visto junjou romantica hay un cap donde Usagui-san le da un "besito" a Hiro cuando eran niños para tratar de calmarlo. Un momentazo tan cute :3**

**Eternal Summer, es una peli taiwanesa hermosa que vi...hace poco, yaoi desde luego.**

**Muchas gracias por pasarse por aqui, en especial a : Moe, Lum , Leesan , saku-ann , coti-sugar, . Que se tomaron unos minutitos de su tiempo para dejarme un comentario, también por sus favs y alertas. Arigato ^0^**

**Nos leemos prontito. Y si pueden dejenme un coment aunque no lo merezca u_u**


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto

**Hola :D debido a que mi "pequeño" (ajá) y adorable sobrino ha estado presionándome ¬¬u he podido terminar esto: ¿No están orgullosos de mí? ok, no. Pero bueno en serio que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que no fuera una total basurijilla. **

**Y sobre todo que es con mucho cariño, aunque me tarde muucho generalmente. **

**Ya saben. derechos Masashi Kishimoto**

**Es un AU, relación chicoxchico y OOC**

_Flash back_

"_pensamientos"_

* * *

DECLARACIÓN FALLIDA

III

Por un mísero minuto –o quizás menos- su propia imaginación le había dado una mala pasada.

De alguna forma retorcida, y casi estúpida había fantaseado con Sasuke recibiéndolo de la mano de su antiguo amor de infancia ,Sakura. Algo totalmente absurdo, si le preguntaban.

Esperaba que en algún momento la burbuja de su fantasía se rompiera en un -plop- .Pero en cuanto sintió el peso de Akamaru sobre él, supo que la realidad podría ser estúpida de vez en cuando.

Ahora no sólo tenía baba de perro sobre la ropa, también le dolía el trasero debido al sorpresivo ataque afectuoso del canino. Y sobre todo tenía esa incómoda sensación de haber sido "traicionado".

-_"Joder Naruto, no te comportes como una novia celosa, no seas más patético de lo que ya eres"_

Su conciencia tenía razón. Tenía que superar ese asunto pero ya.

Con toda la calma, que estaba lejos de sentir se acercó . Sonriendo lo más naturalmente posible que su estado le permitía. Después de todo se suponía que ambos eran sus amigos.

Inesperadamente Sakura lo había atrapado en un abrazo suave y femenino. Murmurándole cosas sin importancia. O eso creía.

-Han cambiado algunas cosas Naruto, finalmente Sasuke-kun y yo somos novios ¿no nos felicitas?- expresó desbordante de felicidad.

No sabía que tanto se había perdido en la conversación unilateral que Sakura sostuvo con él, como para llegar hasta ese punto. Sólo sabía que sentía la mirada de Sasuke, y el molesto nudo en el pecho se hacía más y más grande. "_ kami-sama su vida se había vuelto tan impresionantemente dramática… "_

Ahora sabía la utilidad de ser una piedra indiferente como el bastardo que estaba a su lado.

-Claro que sí, Sakura-chan y si este "teme" te hace algo, sólo dime a mí que yo lo pondré en su lugar- "_ ja-ja-ja que buen amigo resulté cuando no puedo alegrarme de verdad por ellos"_

- Por cierto, que esperas para saludarme "mal amigo", bastardo insensible.-dijo risueñamente. "_Recuerdos felices Naru y sigue sonriendo no le demuestres que te afecta…"_

Pudo percibir la confusión en Sasuke, cuando lo había rodeado para darle un abrazo fraternal. Lo había extrañado y estaba resentido incluso más que antes de su llegada, pero se había prometido así mismo a tratarlo con normalidad. Sería el mismo Naruto de siempre costara lo que costara.

Suspiró, al sentir que en ningún momento Sasuke había respondido su abrazo, pero trataría de no darle importancia.

-¡Chico! Vámonos a casa-

Afortunadamente "Ero-senin" había llegado en el momento preciso.

_***S*N**N*S**_

Ahí estaba , irritado y malhumorado –algo inusual para tratarse de él- aparentando encontrarse radiante en medio de una reunión improvisada en su casa con todos sus camaradas, contando a la nueva feliz parejita.

El primer par de horas había sido un calvario, a pesar de que la presencia de Kiba y los demás chicos lo aligeraba, el sólo saber que Sasuke se encontraba en el mismo espacio, sólo acrecentaba más su enojo. _"¿Por qué tenia que ser siempre tan egoísta? Maldito teme, porque no pensó en mí al menos un poquito , y todo lo que me he martirizado por su culpa"_

No pedía explicaciones, ni nada por el estilo pero estaba hastiado de soportar su mirada sobre él, analizándolo como si fuera un extraño de cuidado. No habían hablado en lo que llevaba la reunión, pero a cambio había visto más de una docena de veces como Sakura trataba de envolverlo en un aura notablemente romántica y de parejita recién formada. Mientras Sasuke se mantenía impasible respondiendo secamente a los besos iniciados por ella.

Absurdamente no podía evitar mirarlos.

-_"siempre pensé que el teme sería muy pasional o que besaría de una forma más ¿ incitante?, si es así besando, ya me imagino como será a la hora del "chome chome"-_

–¡ _pero que mierda estoy pensando!- casi _se ahogaba con la soda que bebía en ese momento, por culpa de su activa imaginación, pero todo se debía a las malas influencias de su abuelo que siempre se hacían presentes en el peor momento."_Benditos genes ero-ero ¬¬"_

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- mencionó quien lo auxiliaba

-Si Shikamaru, sólo necesito un poco de aire- respondió con los ojos ligeramente llorosos por el esfuerzo

-Sigues siendo un problemático Naruto-

-Supongo que si-

_Necesitaba salir de ahí-_

Cuando sintió la brisa fresca de Konoha, desordenar aún más sus cabellos, pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Estaba agotado, no sólo por el viaje sino también por pasar tanto tiempo fingiendo. Era malo para mentir pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hacerlo.

-Joder, ahora extraño tanto Suna-

-_"incluso extraño a Sai"-_

Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando a su lado reconoció a Sasuke. Lo que más odiaba era que el desgraciado lucia endemoniadamente atractivo, sus inútiles hormonas parecía que sólo le buscaban problemas y más problemas. ¿Por qué no era asexual?, definitivamente las cosas serian mucho más sencillas si fuera así.

Se mantuvo callado, si el bastardo quería hablar que lo hiciera él primero.

Sin embargo ninguno mencionó nada , casi podía asegurar que a su alrededor la palabra tensión volaba a su alrededor, remarcada y multiplicada como en las caricaturas.

-Naruto…yo-

-¡Qué¡-respondió bruscamente, se estaba poniendo a la defensiva, pero necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría y utilizar la poca madurez que sabía que debía tener por algún lado. – Lo siento, ¿Qué pasa teme?

Lo vió dudar, algo fuera de lo común para tratarse de Uchiha Sasuke, aún así con aire tranquilo continuó

-Sobre lo que pasó con ..

-Olvídalo, quiero decir realmente no tiene importancia- dijo con toda la seguridad y calma que pudo imprimirle. "_Dignidad ante todo"_

Sasuke no dijo nada.

-¿Ese fue el motivo por el cual nunca llamaste?-preguntó de imprevisto, con aire burlón. Cuando por dentro la duda lo carcomía-

El moreno sonrió de la misma forma arrogante de siempre - A diferencia tuya, yo siempre tengo cosas importantes que hacer do-be-

-No es como si hubiera estado esperando a lado del teléfono bastardo, no te creas tan importante-

Ojala no lloviera y lo partiera un rayo por decir mentiras, no es que hubiera esperado a lado del teléfono literalmente , pero al principio en cuanto llegaba a casa lo primero que preguntaba era: "¿Nadie me ha llamado papá?" , bastaba ya con cargar ese penoso comportamiento en su historial como para divulgarlo.

Lamentablemente ,así como se había ido, así había regresado la pesada atmosfera que los había rodeado. Al menos hasta que vió frente a él , el puño cerrado de Sasuke "Demonios, estaba seguro que ese era el saludo secreto que habían inventado en el parvulario"

Pero justo cuando se había decidido a corresponderle, Sakura había aparecido para llamarlo.

"_Mierda_"

En algún momento el Uchiha había regresado, pero justo en ese momento su móvil había timbrado para su propia decepción.

-Contesta tranquilo, Sakura debe estarme buscando-

"Después de todo , prefería que se fuera"

_***S*N**N*S**_

El número personal de Sai resaltaba en número negros sobre la pantalla fosforescente.

Miró a ambos lados como si en cualquier momento fuera a ser sorprendido infraganti, tal vez una pequeña bromita levantaría su decaído humor.

-**Hola…¿Naruto?**

-Hola mi amor, te estaba esperando- dijo modulando su voz para que se escuchara más grave.

- **¿Naruto?**

-gimió- Si quieres puedes llamarme así , puedo ser quien tú quieras "cariño" .

"_jejejeje es tan crédulo"_

**-¿Quién yo quiera?, mmm habría la posibilidad de que pudieras hacer tu voz un poco más chillona y de vez en cuando decir algo así como "Sai idiota"**

_-_*Silencio mortal*_

-¡Sai idiota¡ -gritó al borde del colapso nervioso

**-Eres bueno, justo esa es la voz que quería**

"_Shock"_

"_jamás entenderé como funciona la mente de Sai"_

Su ceja temblaba y estaba seguro que tenía diversos tics en todo el rostro, lo peor era que no sabía si reírse o ponerse a llorar por su suerte."La vida era tan injusta con él"

-Déjalo ¿quieres?, soy yo

-Naruto, no sabía que en tu tiempo libre te dedicaras al negocio del entretenimiento telefónico ¿Por qué no me lo habías mencionado?

-No me dedicó a eso idiota, sólo te jugaba una broma pero por lo visto tú no sirves para eso o yo he perdido el toque- dijo por lo bajo

Pensar que en un momento de debilidad había pensado en él. Aunque ahora que lo notaba el hablar con Sai lo había hecho sentir mejor pese a que su conversación giró en torno a cosas ridículas sin sentido.

Después de todo Sai era un verdadero amigo, extraño y pervertido pero un buen amigo al fin y al cabo.

_***S*N**N*S**_

Exhausto subió a su habitación, tan "Naruto" como recordaba. Con las paredes de un naranja brillante y posters acomodados desordenadamente sobre ella. Los videojuegos en un lado y las tiras cómicas por otro . Extrañaba esos tiempos, cuando junjou romantica aún no había afectado su cabeza. La vida era tan fácil.

Maldición ya empezaba a deprimirse por millonésima vez en el día.

_-Naruto, pequeño imbécil…recoge los pedazos de tu orgullo y deja de comportarte como una nenaza-_

"Su conciencia nuevamente tenía razón"

Él, Uzumaki Naruto, guapo, genial y maravilloso no era ninguna nenaza. Podría ser gay pero no tenía ningún pelo de maricón.

Y si Sasuke había encontrado a alguien a quien amar ¿Por qué él no lo haría?

* * *

**Espero que halla sido agradable el cap, de cierta manera quería hacerlo ligerito xD. Disculpen cualquier falta en la redacción u ortografía, digamos que son faltas con amor xD**

**El saludo del parvulario, pues queria hacer referencia a ese donde Sasuke y Naruto chocan sus nudillos , se ven tan monos :3. **

**Creo que fué muy clarito que este cap es totalmente desde la perspectiva del rubito, me cae tan bien :D . No sé pero la voz interna de Naru es muy educada, la mía me habla con puras groserías jajajajaja . En fin el siguiente es de Sasu.**

**Muxas gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo. Gastando un poco de su tiempo pasandose x aqui :3 . En especial a :**

**scetkh, nathy, TheRusso, ddeiSmile, fye, VAYPER, zutale y Tsukimine12 arigato n_n , me levantan el ánimo.**

**x cierto si son de México: aunque suene raro Feliz día de muertos XD y a disfrutar el puent jajaja. oooh a buena hora no puedo entrar a mis cuentas d amoryaoi u_u, ya que.**

**Como siempre digo aunque no lo merezca puesto que tardo eternidades, ojala puedan dejarme sus impresiones :D**

**cuidense mucho y espero leerlos pronto ¿vale?. **


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontación

Hola! Antes que nada FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! y FELIZ NAVIDAD! sé que es atrasado, pero realmente espero que este año sea muy bueno para todos ustedes. Muchos abrazos 13 13

Siento haber demorado tanto con el cap, pero me han limitado mucho la compu u.u, de cualquier forma sabes que lo escribo con mucho cariño siempre, y aunque sé que no es el mejor, hago todo lo que puedo para que te agrade ^0^

Gracias a mi sobrinito, que me has tenido una paciencia enorme, pero no te preocupes lentito, lentito pero seguro ;D. Esto es para tí

Espero que el cap compense en algo mi descarada tardanza u.u

Ya saben derecho de: Masashi Kishimoto -sensei

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

_"**mente de NAruto"**_

* * *

DECLARACIÓN FALLIDA

IV

**-Permanecer al lado de quien tú amas es uno de los privilegios de ser amigo-**

"_Demonios, ¿por qué no puedo ser como él?"_

Usagui era tan maduro , tan equilibrado, seguramente debía tener una fuerza emocional aprueba de bombas, mientras que él…

Él se había convertido en un rubito patético que buscaba proyectar sus problemas en mangas yaoi.

-Menudos avances he tenido- murmuró para sí mismo

Al menos Usagui tenía a Misaki ,pero él… ¿a quién tenía?

Él no tenía a un Misaki que pudiera consolarlo.

Se removió en la cama que llevaba más de una hora postrado. Observando y escuchando atentamente si alguien se acercaba.

Nada

"_Te estas convirtiendo en un paranoico Naruto"_

Además no había forma de que alguien supiera lo que estaba pensando ¿verdad?

Sólo dejaría volar su pobre y yaoizada imaginación un poco, de cualquier forma si iba a ser patético, sería el patético #1 de todo Konoha –¡Que nadie dijera que un Uzumaki no buscaba superarse!-

Suponiendo que la vida –su vida- fuera como Junjo Romantica. Entonces seguramente él sería como la versión torpe y nada sobresaliente de un Usami Akihiko, Sasuke sería Takahiro, - claro que menos agradable, menos atento , menos simpático, y más bastardo- ,su mejor amigo del cual estaba enamorado. Y Misaki…

Misaki, tendría que ser …

-Shock-

Fue ahí cuando dejó a un lado el manga de Junjo Romantica que tenía en las manos. Definitivamente su mente se encontraba más atrofiada de lo que creía.

Mira, que pensar en esas estupideces…

No había vuelto a ver a Itachi desde el parvulario, cuando amablemente le había abrochado las agujetas de sus deportivas porque aún no aprendía a hacerlo y el muy cabezota de su mejor amigo le había dejado de hablar por una semana entera – _Incluso en esa época ya era un "teme" de lo peor-_

Como sea, de cualquier forma dudaba que alguien como Itachi pudiera tener interés de "ese "tipo por él. Y él mismo dudaba de poder interesarse en alguien que no fuera Sasuke – tan sólo pensarlo resultaba tan bochornoso pero sobre todo resultaba tan tan tan …"cursi "

–asco-

"_Rayos, definitivamente debo dejar de lado Junjo Romantica"_

"_Ser cursi no pega con mi imagen de chico guay"_

_**-"Eso no es ser cursi…es ser sensible"-**_

"_Cierto,"_

¡La estúpida voz de su conciencia tenía razón!

Sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo, ahora si podría insultar a Sasuke con toda libertad.

¡Sasuke, no era el jodido rey del mundo¡

Es más Sasuke no era nada…

_**-"Ajá si no es nada..porque te importa tanto Narutín"-**_

-¿Importarme?, claro que NO,

es más la próxima vez que lo viera le patearía el trasero

**-"Si, como no"**

Maravilloso, hacía unos momentos era el genial, guapo y sobre todo "guay" Uzumaki Naruto . Y ahora se había convertido en el lastimosamente emocional Uzumaki Naruto.

Hasta su propio ser interno sentía lastima por él. –Estúpida conciencia que sólo lo apoyaba cuando tenía ganas-

Estaba a punto de caer en la tentación de ponerse a leer "Caldo de pollo para el alma", mientras ahogaba sus penas en todo el helado que pudiera comer.

Maldición, incluso tenía la imperiosa necesidad de estrellar la cabeza contra la pared, para ver si dejaba de pensar tanta estupidez romántica

-Que bajo he caído-

"_Con un demonio , Naruto. Deja de autocompadecerte ,¡ deja de ser una nenita llorona!"_

Su conciencia tenía la más pura e indudable razón.

Él no era un insensible como Sasuke, pero tampoco era como esos tíos llorones OOC que salían en algunos de los doujinshis de Junjou romantica que utilizaba para matar tiempo. No es que fuera malo llorar, es sólo que eso no iba con él ¿Qué ganaba con lamentarse por su amor unilateral mal correspondido?

–Absolutamente nada-

No señor. Uzumaki Naruto era …era

Esta bien, lo aceptaba era un masoquista de primera ,un imbecilillo que gustaba de crearse dramas mentales a diestra y siniestra , y seguramente tendría más de un centenar de defectos, pero era un buen chico…¡en serio!

Su alma no necesitaba "Caldo de pollo", su alma requería "Ramen" . Rico y suculento ramen .

-¡ Aah! ramen-

"El Ramen lo curaba todo… incluyendo su alma"

No era muy tarde y seguro que el Ichiraku seguía abierto y luego…

Luego llamaría a Sai.

Si, eso haría.

Y Sasuke…¡Al diablo con Sasuke!.

El muy bastardo se había largado de su casa, ignorándolo completamente…

****SXN SXN****

Su único amigo, su compañero, su colega en las buenas y en la malas… estaba frío.

Reposaba a su lado, esperando a que liberara toda su frustración acumulada.

Porque ese ramen de cerdo y verduras, con su delicioso caldillo y condimentos, de verdad lo entendía.

Y lo esperaría hasta que su apetito regresara. –porque su ramen no merecía ser consumido con apatía-

"Mierda"

Había pasado más de media hora lanzando improperios contra su existencia y más de una hora insultando a Sasuke y Sai .

-Sai-

Lo había llamado y al parecer, en ese día nada le saldría bien.

-_Hola, Sai sé que es tarde pero…-_

_**-¿Cómo debo empezar?-**_

_-¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas?-_

_**-¿No me hablabas para tener sexo telefónico?-**_

_-¿De que mierda hablas Sai?_

_-mmm tengo entendido que es una clase de sexo virtual, donde las personas generalmente llevan su conversación a un nivel erótico. Tú debes saberlo bien, ya que me ofreciste ese servicio anteriormente Naruto. -_

-Silencio -

**-¿Naruto?-**

-¡Sai idiota!, ya te he dicho que sólo fue una broma…y no era de lo que quería hablarte-

**-Entiendo sólo creí que podría ser una posibilidad, ¿entonces de que quieres hablar?-**

-verás, yo…-

**-¡Sai! Ya ha llegado la pizza ¿tienes dinero?, porque yo no tengo ni un solo centavo-**

-Aguarda un segundo Naruto-

**-¡El dinero está sobre la mesa!-**

**-continua con lo que me decías -**

-¿Con quién estas Sai?-

-¿eh?, con Omoi al parecer desea que trabajemos en…-

-No, olvídalo…estas ocupado, hablamos en otra ocasión-

-Pero-

Y colgó sintiéndose más estúpido de lo que ya se sentía.

¿Por qué su día se volvía peor y peor a cada instante?

Maldición, ahora inexplicablemente también se sentía irritado por Sai.

-estúpido Omoi, estúpido Sai, estúpida pizza- masculló malhumorado

¿Por qué tenía que estar con ese tipo adicto a las "chupetas"? , seguramente debía de tener todos los dientes picados por su insalubre hábito .

Además, era el mismo tipo con el que se había agarrado a golpes en una ocasión. Y Sai lo estaba traicionando.

=No=

¿A quién engañaba?,

¿Qué demonios sucedía con él?

Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho en querer monopolizar el tiempo de Sai.

Suspiro y enfadado consigo mismo, lanzó todas las piedras que tenía al alcance al lago donde se encontraba. Mojándose en el proceso

El mismo lago dónde había visto a Sasuke la primera vez.

-¿Qué mierda te sucede usuratonkachi?-

"Definitivamente la vida lo odiaba"

****SXN SXN****

Más indiferente que lo acostumbrado, caminaba acompañado de su atenta novia. Mientras sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados con los de ella

Naruto seguía siendo el mismo imbécil que recordaba. El mismo "dobe" que en un absurdo impulso, le había gritado a la cara que lo quería.

Y Sakura, por alguna razón todo el camino a su casa , no había parado de hablar del rubio.

Había tenido que recurrir a toda la paciencia que dudosamente tenía, dándole por su lado la mayor parte del camino.

-Siempre creí que siendo tan impulsivo como es, Naruto reaccionaria de otra forma cuando se enterara de que me había hecho de un novio- dijo de repente- Tú eras su mejor amigo, seguro que sabías que él estaba enamorado de mí ¿no es cierto Sasuke-kun?-expresó al mismo tiempo que jugaba con un mechón de su cabello rosa.

Y fue ahí cuando su paciencia se esfumó.

Con un insípido beso de labios, y una agria despedida dejó a Sakura a mitad del camino.

"_Si tan sólo supiera que la única razón por la que estaba con ella, era por su egoísta conveniencia y debido a Orochimaru"_

Con el sello fruncido y su mal humor al tope, caminó en dirección contraria a la majestuosa vivienda de Orochimaru. No estaba aún de ánimos para regresar al que ahora era su hogar .

Había sido ignorado por el inútil de Naruto, aunque había tenido que tragarse su orgullo para buscarlo e inclusive había cedido a un absurdo y emotivo recuerdo, cuando había hecho la sella secreta que habían compartido en la infancia.

¿y todo para qué?

Para que él se quedara con el brazo extendido. Haciendo el ridículo.

Naruto no era tan especial, como para llevarlo a ese límite. Si el muy "dobe" esperaba que le dijera que lo había echado de menos, que había querido llamarlo, o que seguía siendo su mejor amigo entonces… que esperara sentado.

Porque no lo diría.

Se avergonzaba de si mismo al estar consciente de que , había buscado la forma de no hacerlo sentir incómodo. Por eso no había respondido el abrazo fraternal que Naruto le había brindado en cuanto llegó.

Y aún así, se había acercado a él, pero si el "usuratonkachi" prefería dejarlo de lado por una llamada telefónica. Pues ¡Bien¡, no lo necesitaba.

-Estúpido Naruto-

Había pasado todo el camino pensando en toda clase de insultos para el rubio, cuando comenzó a oír gruñidos y chapoteos cerca del lago donde solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en su infancia.

Bufó con sorna.

La vida podía ser tan … ridícula

Frente a él Naruto parecía querer desaparecer el lago a punta de pedradas, mientras apretaba los dientes y gruñía como si en cualquier momento fuera a agarrarse a golpes con el primero que se encontrara.

Sin poder evitarlo se acercó

-¿Qué mierda te sucede usuratonkachi?-

Los ojos rabiosos de Naruto lo observaron tan fijamente, que creyó que de un momento a otro se lanzaría sobre él .

-No es de tu incumbencia-

Lo miró tan fijamente como si quisiera penetrar la atolondrada cabeza del rubio. Para después poner en su rostro la máxima indiferencia posible

-¡Bien!-

No le rogaría. ¿Quién se creía que era ese dobe?

Y sin más se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer, que preocuparse por un rubio malagradecido.

****SXN SXN****

Frente a él la pizza que momentos antes debía estar caliente, yacía fría e intacta sobre su plato.

Sin duda alguna, momentos antes tenía un hambre voraz pero después de su breve platica con Naruto, su apetito había desaparecido.

Había permanecido en la misma posición, observando fijamente a Omoi ingerir rebanada tras rebanada sin remordimiento alguno. Después de todo, en alguna ocasión había escuchado que: "Ver comer, da hambre", pero al parecer eso no se aplicaba a él.

-¿Quieres dejar de analizarme Sai?...No puedo comer tranquilo con tus ojos acosándome.

-Lo siento- mencionó

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

Sai asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Le has dicho como te sientes?-

-¿Por qué debería decírselo?- dijo moderadamente preocupado, "eso no lo había leído en ninguna parte".

-Joder, nunca he querido verme envuelto en alguna situación como esta pero… ¿Qué pasaría si de repente el rubito regresa con ese tal Sasuke o con algún otro? Y yo como tu amigo tendría que apoyarte para sobrellevar tus enredados sentimientos que seguramente no podrías manejar

Me convertiría en tu único sostén y pasaría más tiempo contigo que con mi novia. Y cuando el tiempo pasará tú te darías cuenta de que te has enamorado de mí y yo, no podría corresponder a tus sentimientos…pero la culpa hurgaría en mi mente y me manipularía , haciendo que tú y yo nos enredáramos en una relación homo-tormentosa, empezaría a dudar de mi sólida heterosexualidad y Karui tarde o temprano se enteraría y… acabaría conmigo a golpes. Y tú volverías a quedarte solo-

-¡Por eso debes decírselo! – afirmó poniendo las manos sobre la mesa

-Yo no creo que…-

-No hay ningún pero que valga Sai, además… ¿Acaso quieres que Karui me mate a golpes?-

"_Tal vez Omoi tenía razón "_

****SXN SXN****

No sabía el ¿por qué?

No sabía el ¿cómo?

Pero ahora se encontraba solo con Sasuke.

" _Sé un hombre Naruto y enfréntalo!"_

_Si, Naruto Uzumaki era todo un hombre, sin dudas, sin miedos _

_Sin enfermizos pseudo-enamoramientos_

_**-"Sobre todo eso"-**_

_-"Cállate conciencia"_

Le había contestado mal y al minuto siguiente se había arrepentido.

Tuvo el impulso de tirar de sus cabellos en un desesperado intento por encontrar su "mundo feliz".

Al cual nunca llegó.

"_Calma Naruto, serenidad ante todo"_

Lo que faltaba, se estaba convirtiendo en un jodido bipolar como el bastardo de Sasuke

-Espera no te vayas…no debí responderte de esa forma-

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada llena de burla, para sonreír con suficiencia mientras se acercaba a él

-olvídalo ¿quieres?- murmuro incómodo

-¿Parece que quieres que me dé amnesia dobe?...

-Tal vez así dejarías de ser tan antipático y molesto "teme"- dijo irritado –Como sea, empecemos de nuevo ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo, pero antes dime una cosa … ¿Aún te sigo gustando Naruto?-

Su cuerpo se congelo y estaba seguro que se había puesto pálido. Incluso había sentido como todo a su alrededor se detenía.

¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que mirarlo tan intensamente?

"_Maldita sea, su suerte"_

"_Kami-sama …termina conmigo de una buena vez"_

* * *

Espero que no halla salido tan forzado, y que les halla agradado un poquitín. :3

Ahora me siento mejor porque Naruto también se proyecta en mangas yaoi o en series T.T, ya sabía yo que no era la única.

Y aunque sé que no lo merezco puedan dejarme sus impresiones, comentarios o lo que sea =D.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, sus favoritos, alertas y comentarios. Sobre todo a : **ddeiSmile, TheRusso, DGHA, vayper, Sayukira, adri, hikaru117, nathy , Kaon-chan, Yuki2310, tsukimine12. Arigato :3¡**

**De veras me siento muy apenada por todo el tiempo que pasó desde la última actualización, pero confió en que la próx no tardará tanto n.n . Cuidense y nos leemo pronto ttebayo!**


	5. Chapter 5 Simples Respuestas

¡Hola! No es una aparición ... Si soy yo xD

_Ma ! Se me cae la cara en pedazos de la vergüenza u_u. Pero en serio que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para tratar de hacer algo decente, ya que no lograba concentrarme. Lo siento mucho sobrinito y a todos los que siguen por aquí T.T , pero a pesar de todo es con mucho cariño. ¿vale? :D

Les agradezco mucho mucho su paciencia .

Ya saben, derechos de Masashi Kishimoto sensei. AU y OOC. Relación chicoxchico. Mención de personajes de Junjo Romantica por cuenta de: Shunjiku Nakamura

-diálogos-

"_pensamientos_"

**"Mente siniestra de Naruto"**

* * *

DECLARACIÓN FALLIDA

V

*Kami-sama al parecer no lo había escuchado.

En tan sólo un día había comprobado que la vida podía ser ridícula, desatinada, e impensable pero sobre todo injusta… muy injusta.

Por un momento, tuvo la absurda certeza de que si miraba hacia atrás, vería a su orgullo y valentía huyendo por el camino. Bueno, no los culpaba "si pudiera él haría lo mismo".

Y después tuvo el desconcertante impulso de reírse, de reírse de si mismo y del gesto serio de Sasuke.

Acaso, ¿podría ser alguien más patético que él?

Incluso ya imaginaba los posibles escenarios que podrían aparecer en cuanto respondiera.

_-¿Qué si me gustas bastardo?-risa compulsiva y maniática- Debo ser subnormal y encima con un gusto del carajo, porque a estas alturas ¡Si! Me gustas – más risa maniática-_

"_Joder, estoy más chiflado de lo que creía" _

No, definitivamente esa no era la respuesta adecuada.

O quizás…

_-Sigue soñando bastardo…¿Quién te piensas que eres?. Además eso pasó hace años, que digo años.. ¡siglos!_

– "_aunque sólo ha pasado un mísero año"-_

No, esa tampoco era la correcta, Sasuke sabría que no era del todo sincero, conociéndolo lo enredaría con alguno de sus jueguitos mentales para confundirlo, y acabaría por exponerse vergonzosamente.

"Bastardo" era la única respuesta segura que tenía para Sasuke.

"_Vaya suerte"_

_-_¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a él?

¿Por qué Kami-sama jugaba de esa forma… con **él**?

Suspiró de forma desalentada para ver el rostro sereno de su amigo.

Habían pasado sólo unos escasos minutos desde que se había visto "cuestionado", minutos que para él habían sido horas.

-Yo…-

_"Demonios, porque tiene que ser tan difícil"_

Cerró con fuerza los puños y se preparó para gritarle a la cara lo primero que pasara por su cansada mente

O esa era la idea; hasta que sintió vibrar su móvil en el bolsillo.

_**Siento que hice algo mal, y lo correcto es disculparme.**_

_**Omoi dice que cuando alguien se disculpa debe hacerlo con el corazón**_

_**Pero yo no sé como hacerlo con el, pienso que se trata de una maniobra bastante extraña-**_

_**Me documentaré para hacerlo de forma adecuada en cuanto regreses. **_

_**Lo siento Naruto**_

_***Sai**_

Por un momento se permitió sonreír para si mismo. Sai era tan… Sai.

_"No tienes porque disculparte tonto"_

Cuando volvió a mirar a Sasuke frente a él, con su rostro inexpresivo y su mirada fría atravesándolo. Supo lo que tenía que responder.

-Y bien dobe ¿Piensas tenerme aquí toda la noche?-

Estiró sus brazos y los coloco detrás de su cabeza en actitud relajada. Su valor y orgullo habían regresado.

-Es sólo para darle emoción al momento teme, porque siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas, mejor … ¿Por qué no me dices lo que quieres escuchar?

Tomó un puñado de piedrecillas para continuar arrojándolas sobre el agua a la espera de la respuesta de Sasuke.

De reojo pudo ver los cabellos negros y sedosos, haciendo aún más atractivo el perfil de su mejor amigo y cuyos ojos seguían mirando hacia al frente.

No tenía ningún caso complicar las cosas

Tiró la última piedrecilla, para girarse hacia él y sonreír despreocupadamente

-Claro que me gustas Sasuke…por algo eres mi mejor amigo-

*S*N**N*S

Sólo había pasado, antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesarlo su boca había dejado salir la duda que atravesaba en ese momento su cabeza -para su propia sorpresa-.

Quiso retractarse, pero su orgullo había sido mayor. Y Naruto se mostraba tan evasivo con el tema que no pudo reprimir la insana curiosidad que sentía.

Conforme los segundos pasaban, la ansiedad crecía dentro de él aún cuando por fuera se mostraba impasible.

La pregunta era ¿por qué se sentía de esa forma?

Cuando creyó que obtendría la respuesta, su idiota amigo había dirigido toda su atención al pequeño móvil que guardaba en el bolsillo. Haciéndolo a un lado otra vez.

Se forzó a si mismo a no revelar nada en su rostro, a mantener la careta carente de emociones con la que había crecido.

No se rebajaría a admitir, que le molestaba no ser prioridad para Naruto. _"Ni hablar_"

Se mostro serio y frío ante el rubio cuando volvió a dirigirse a él. Intentando presionarlo aún más.

-Y bien dobe ¿Piensas tenerme aquí toda la noche?-pronunció con desdén

-Es sólo para darle emoción al momento teme, porque siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas, mejor … ¿Por qué no me dices lo que quieres escuchar-

De todas las posibles reacciones que esperaba, esa no la había considerado ni por un minuto.

Se quedó callado, enfrascado en sus pensamientos ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería escuchar?.

buscó dentro de si mismo y no halló nada.

Tragó en seco, por primera vez se dio cuenta que no sabía que quería de Naruto. Era su mejor amigo, y no lo amaba o algo similar…entonces ¿por qué había guardado silencio?.

Cuando volvió a percatarse de la presencia de su acompañante. Lo vio sonreírle radiantemente como en sus viejos tiempos de Instituto.

- Claro que me gustas Sasuke…por algo eres mi mejor amigo-

Para mostrarle el puño cerrado y juntarlo con el suyo en un gesto de camaradería.

"Nada había cambiado"

-Mira la hora Tsunade-obachan me hará trizas , que te parece si vienes a casa como en los viejos tiempos y evitas mi muerte prematura teme- dijo con aire divertido el blondo

Observó su reloj , en esos momento lo que menos le apetecía era volver con Orochimaru, y aunque se negara en admitirlo, quería pasar más tiempo junto a Naruto

-Deacuerdo…sería una molestia ser señalado como posible causante de tu muerte usuratonkachi.-

*S*N**N*S*

Durante el trayecto a casa, Sasuke y él se mantuvieron entretenidos discutiendo por cualquier tontería.

Por un instante, había tenido la sensación de que todo volvía a lo que era antes.

En cuanto llegaron, Tsunade al parecer ya tenía un sermón preparado y los puños listos para "corregirlo", pero afortunadamente la presencia de Sasuke, la había hecho desistir de demostrarle su inusual forma de quererlo.

Extrañamente conforme se acercaban a su habitación, los nervios volvieron a invadirlo.

_"Mierda, no otra vez"_

Había olvidado por completo que estaría a solas, a oscuras en la intimidad de su habitación con…él.

¿Qué pasaría si decía algo "estúpido"?...bueno en realidad siempre decía estupideces, pero que tal si se le salía alguna "estupidez comprometedora" y horriblemente vergonzosa.

Sin darse cuenta se había detenido a la mitad de las escaleras.

"_A buena hora abrí la boca"_

Abatido, miró hacia arriba . Contemplando la posibilidad de dormir en el sofá como cualquier…

Cualquier…

"_**Fracasado**_**"**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, su propia mente se ponía en su contra.

"Nada de eso, Naruto Uzumaki no era ningún fracasado…si era el chico más guay de todo Suna, aquel que con su infinita perfección y sublime inteligencia había salido bien librado de la pregunta maldita hecha por el mismo tipo que lo había rechazado el año pasado, conservando su autoestima aún intacta.

¿Fracasado?, No lo creo.

Ahora sí, después de una buena dosis de autovaloración personal podía enfrentarse a cualquier Sasuke que le pusieran enfrente.

-¿Qué esperas dobe? O pretendes que te traiga cargando-

-No seas tan amargado teme, ya voy , ya voy, en un segundo me tendrás para ti solito- soltó cantarinamente.

Pero al parecer la suerte o lo que sea no estaba de su lado, cuando ingresó a su habitación Sasuke se encontraba tumbado sobre la cama hojeando el manga de Junjo Romantica que momentos antes leía.

Podía asegurar que tantas emociones en un solo día, eran demasiado para su noble e inocente corazón.

A grandes zancadas y con un movimiento rápido y preciso había logrado quitarle de las manos su "preciado" tesoro.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- habló al mismo tiempo que comprobaba la integridad del manga.

El Uchiha, hizo un movimiento de hombros expresando la poca relevancia del asunto.

-No sabía que te gustaba esa clase de lectura- comentó casualmente

De inmediato supo, que tal vez había exagerado un poco, pero ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

-¿Qué tiene?, los verdaderos hombres no dudan en admitir tener su lado sensible.

"_**Eso y que es la única forma de enfocar tus frustraciones Narutín"**_

"_Si, si como sea ¬¬"_

Cerró la puerta para finalmente acercase al armario, bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero.

-Menos mal que aún conservo el futón, anda cámbiate y …¿Qué mierda me miras teme?-

Sin si quiera esperarlo, Sasuke se despojo de la polera azul que llevaba revelando su firme y níveo torso ante él.

_"Debo estar alucinando"_

-Naruto ¿eres gay?-

*S*N**N*S

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva.

¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que ser tan desgraciado y malditamente directo con sus preguntas?

Se alzó de hombros y lo miró directamente a los ojos. No debía mostrar debilidad en ningún momento.

-¿Dedujiste que soy gay porque me gusta leer yaoi?- murmuró burlonamente al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la camisa .

-Esa no es una respuesta dobe-

-Sólo quería dejar claro que leer yaoi o no, no me hace gay, ese gusto puede ser independiente de la orientación sexual.- hizo una pausa para ver el rostro tranquilo del mayor- Pero en realidad lo soy, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?-

A propósito se había acercado a Sasuke para observar su reacción, al mismo tiempo que cambiaba sus vaqueros por unos pantaloncillos holgados de dormir. No vio nada.

"_Diablos, una piedra podría tener más expresión que Sasuke"_

Su hilo de pensamientos, alrededor de la capacidad de Uchiha para mantenerse indiferente ante todo, fue interrumpido por la voz grave de su invitado.

-No me importa, sólo creí que me lo mencionarías antes- lo escuchó decir , mientras el bastardo seguía dándole la espalda, y tomaba los pantalones que le había prestado

"_Tú no me dijiste nada acerca de Sakura" pensó resentido_

-Como querías que te lo dijera, si fue imposible contactar contigo después de que me mudé- mencionó enfurruñado-

Se había dejado caer sobre la cama, mirando fijamente el techo para intenta calmarse.

Tomó aire listo para seguir quejándose sobre sus intentos fallidos de comunicación.

-Además..-

-¿tienes pareja?- interrumpió el pelinegro sin el menor rastro de tacto

"_Y dale con sus preguntas"_

-no pude oírte bien - señaló falsamente- acomodándose de lado para evitar ver su rostro-

De alguna manera sabía que si lo veía, Sasuke descubriría que no había salido con nadie porque todavía conservaba ese enfermizo amor pueril por él.

E inesperadamente, se vio sometido bajo el cuerpo del Uchiha, quien a la fuerza lo había girado tomándolo de los hombros .

Sus ojos azules, miraron sorprendidos la acción al igual que cuerpo se tensó ante la cercanía del otro.

"¡qué demonios!"

-Dije que si tienes pareja Naruto- repitió con voz fría, imprimiendo más fuerza sobre sus morenos hombros .

Podría soportar muchas cosas de parte de Sasuke, pero no toleraría ser cuestionado por cada aspecto de su vida privada , pero sobre todo de esa forma. No cuando él no recibía ninguna respuesta a cambio.

Su frente se frunció en clara muestra de enfado.

-¡¿A qué se debe tanto interrogatorio, idiota?- exclamó enfurecido cuando apartó de un empujón a su agresor.

Sasuke volvió a lanzarse sobre él, igualmente disgustado. Enfrascándose en una inusual pelea sobre la cama. Hasta que Naruto la dio por finalizada al darle un puñetazo en la cara, tirándolo al suelo

Agitado y dolido, no pudo evitar apretar los puños frustrado. Y finalmente explotó.

-Soy yo quien debería preguntarte, dime...

¡¿Cuándo fue que te enamoraste de Sakura?¡

-¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaba? ¡¿Cómo fue que ustedes..?¡Eh¡ … ¿Qué más ha cambiado Sasuke?

Los desordenados cabellos azabaches le impidieron ver con claridad sus ojos, pero podía sentir la fuerte mirada de su "amigo" sobre él.

-Estas celoso…aunque dices ser gay, sigues engatusado por ella ¡¿no es cierto?- volvió a hablar el más alto tomándolo desprevenido, sujetándolo del rostro.

-Tú no entiendes nada y yo soy tan estúpido que …-

-¿Qué, que?-

-Nada- musitó desanimado.- Ahora, si no tienes inconveniente quisiera dormirme de una maldita vez-

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, y por primera vez se dieron cuenta de la escasa distancia que los separaba.

Para sumergirse en un incómodo silencio cuando cada uno tomaba su respectivo lugar.

Probablemente habían pasado más de una hora sin que ambos pudieran cerrar los ojos, dándose la espalda el uno al otro.

-Psst psst (siseo con los dientes)

-¿Teme, estás despierto?- se aventuró a decir.

"_Si seguimos así, no podré pegar ojo en toda la noche"_

¿Por qué a Usagui-san nunca le pasaban esas cosas?

¡Claro!, la respuesta era obvia porque Misaki no es un imbécil presuntuoso , y además Usagui pecaba de ser demasiado guay como para pasar por situaciones como la suya.

"_Menuda suerte que se cargaba"_

-No anormal, estoy durmiendo-

-Menos mal, creí que te había despertado jeje-

-Idiota-

-estúpido-

-ridículo-

-engreído-

-Si no te callas, juro que …

-Buenas noches teme-

-Buenas noches usuratonkachi-

Sonrío débilmente. Comenzaba a pensar que quizás las cosas podrían mejorar.

"Además si Usagui había hecho su propio manga para plasmar sus deseos ocultos con Takahiro"

"_Yo puedo hacer lo mismo, no un manga pero siempre está la alternativa del fanfiction"_

¿Pero que estaba pensando? No, lo mejor era olvidarse del asunto

Silenciosamente, busco su móvil en el bolsillo de sus abandonados pantalones. Si tenía suerte Sai seguiría despierto.

"**Eres un tonto ¿lo sabías?**

**Pero creo que te hecho de menos. Lamento el mal rato"**

***Naruto**

*S*N**N*S

Había decidido hacer un nuevo cuadro para distraer su mente, sin embargo había permanecido inmóvil en el mismo lugar un par de horas imaginando lo que quería plasmar sobre el lienzo aun en blanco.

Los pinceles limpios y los tubos de óleo intactos, seguían a su lado.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza que había hecho algo mal, que se había equivocado en algo que no entendía. Haciendo que alguna clase de presión se instalara en su pecho repentinamente.

Al principio creyó que sería alguna clase de reflejo provocado por su estómago hambriento. Debido a eso había decido comerse las rebanadas de pizza que Omoi había dejado. Pero aquello seguía ahí.

Luego pensó que no era hambre, seguro era sed. Por lo que tomó toda el agua que creyó sería suficiente para saciar su estado de aparente deshidratación.

Pero "eso" no se iba.

Por último se hizo a la idea, de que su cuerpo necesitaba una siesta . Así que mientras Omoi trabaja en "quien sabe que", había intentado dormir con un resultado insatisfactorio.

Finalmente optó por preguntarle a alguien de confianza o en su defecto alguien disponible.

-¿Qué sucede Sai?-

Pensó en la forma más adecuada y sencilla de plasmar su duda, necesitaba una respuesta breve y concreta.

-Creo que hice algo mal ¿Qué se hace en esos casos?- preguntó con seriedad

Omoi lo evaluó detenidamente para suspirar "Lo mejor era no tratar de averiguar qué pasaba por la mente rara de su amigo"

-Lo normal es disculparse y tratar de reparar aquello que hiciste mal-

Sai lo miro expectante, moderadamente intrigado por el conocimiento que brindaba la experiencia.

-¿Y luego?-

-Sólo eso-

-bien-

Omoi lo vio alejarse, y un minuto después lo volvía a tener enfrente como si nunca se hubiera retirado de su área de trabajo. Con la diferencia de que llevaba lápiz y una pequeña libreta en mano.

-dime- expresó resignado el moreno.

-¿Cuál es el protocolo a seguir para una correcta disculpa?- dijo al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para tomar nota.

Suspiró nuevamente

-Sai, sólo discúlpate de corazón, ni nada más ni nada menos-

Sai pareció dudar de la información obtenida, o al menos eso le pareció a Omoi, ya que miraba la libreta y lo miraba a él alternadamente.

-Creo que no podré hacerlo como debiera, pero mañana iré a la biblioteca-

Omoi no quiso saber más de ese tema. Sai tenía la capacidad de hacerle cosas raras a las cabezas ajenas.

-¿Has pensado acerca de lo que hablamos?...ya sabes el rubito- se atrevió a preguntar a riesgo de ser sometido a nuevos cuestionamientos por parte del de cabellos oscuros.

-Si, aunque aún no reúno suficiente información-

Esbozo su sonrisa acostumbrada y agradeció la ayuda prestada. Despidiéndose con ese acto de su "mentor sentimental".

Desde eso había permanecido quieto perdiendose en sus pensamientos.

Tocó su pecho sobre la camisa negra que llevaba. Aquello seguía ahí. Había mandado un mensaje al móvil de Naruto, pero no había obtenido respuesta.

Seguro era tarde y Naruto no había podido responderle. O quizás era indispensable que lo hiciera con el corazón. ¡Pero la biblioteca abría hasta mañana! Y su acceso a internet estaba desconectado.

No podía hacer nada

Siguió observando con detenimiento el lienzo frente a él. Ya había olvidado cuantas horas había mantenido la misma posición.

Repentinamente, escuchó la curiosa musiquilla proveniente de su móvil.

"**Eres un tonto ¿lo sabías?**

**Pero creo que te hecho de menos. Lamento el mal rato"**

***Naruto**

Las manos le sudaban y el peso sobre su pecho desapareció. Al intentar colocar el minúsculo aparato en un lugar más seguro, se reflejó en el espejo que figuraba como adorno.

Encontrándose con una expresión que no reconoció en si mismo. Donde resaltaba el agradable calorcillo que sentía en las mejillas.

"_Seguro que se trata de una reacción tardía del hechizo que había compartido con Naruto"_

Finalmente supo lo que quería pintar en ese momento.

* * *

Bueno, realmente espero que el cap halla podido recompensar un poquito su paciencia.

Que puedo decir, quiero a un Sai para mí :3, es tan tierno, pero hay que admitir que Sasuke es la parte sexy del asunto jajajaja.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo,favs ,alertas, y por seguir leyendo en especial a : **TheRusso, KShieru, my name is, Katsura-hime, Pikacha, saskenaru**,** mariangelblack, ddeiSmile, tsukimine12, DGHA, **y **coti**. Creanme que me animan mucho. =3

Oh! antes de qe se me pase, no quiero irme sin responder unas preguntillas. Disculpen si no personalizo la resp pero en este momento mi hermano me presiona y respira sobre mi hombro ¬¬#. Lo que quiere decir ! Apurate de una buena vez! pero espero responder los rr tan pronto me sea posible ¿vale?

¿Sasunaru o narusasu?

Bueno la verdad es que yo creia que era sasunaru pero al parecer, está dando aires de ser narusasu, y ambas opciones son buenas :D . Así que no hay algo definitivo xD. Aún así espero no decepcionarte con mi falta de inspiración y concentración .

¿Dónde está Gaara?

Gaa, en cualquier momento podría aparecer. "nunca se sabe", ya sabes que la vida de Naru es especialmente ...¿dramática? jajaja xD

¿SaiNaru?

Ma! claro que existe, aunque creo que es minoria comparada con el Sasunaru, narusasu. Pero es que es imposible no querer a Sai *0*. Creo que yo también empiezo a tomarle cariño a este par n/n.

En fin, como siempre me despido confiando en que la próxima actualización no demore mucho u.u. Disculpen cualquier falta que pueda haber.

Y aunque no lo merezco espero puedan dejarme sus impresiones. Cuidense mucho muxo y nos leemos prontito! ¿va qe va?;D


	6. Chapter 6 Tonto enamorado

Hola! :3...estoy avergonzada, como ya es costumbre lamento mi falta de puntualidad u.u (esto de ya no tener una pc exclusivamente para mí se está convirtiendo en un problema) ,aún así no olvides que lo hago con mucho cariño siempre y agradezco infinitamente tu paciencia. Sip, a tí te digo ;D

Ya sabes, AU, relación chicoxchico y el infaltable OOC

Personajes por cuenta de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei y mención de personajes de Junjo Romantica por Shunjiku Nakamura.

-diálogos-

_"pensamientos"_

Y antes de que cualquier cosa suceda...¡a leer! =D

* * *

DECLARACIÓN FALLIDA

VI

De alguna manera comenzaba a creer que la vida empezaba a parecerse demasiado a alguna absurda teleserie –para colmo ,seguramente sería la de más bajo rating- , donde una serie de eventos desafortunados le acontecían una y otra vez al protagonista, jugando con la pobre alma inocente que se encargara de encarnar ese rol. ¡Pobre diablo!.

Probablemente de una forma retorcida encontraría la gracia en las desventuras ajenas como un espectador más. ¡Oh si!, si tan sólo él no fuera el "pobre diablo" al que le sucedían.

Acaso sería el ¿destino?

Sería el ¿karma?

¿Mala suerte?

No lo entendía, por qué a medida que creía haber salvaguardado su estabilidad psíquica y emocional aparecía un **"lo que sea"**, que acaba con su cordura. Y no es que fuera extraño el hecho de que buscara consejo en mangas y sus personajes, a sus dilemas –No , claro que no-

Porque para hablar de "raros" tenía a Sai.

Admirar y venerar al personaje ficticio que había adoptado como "guía sentimental" no tenía nada de extraño, él lo veía como una manera "sana" de desahogar sus frustraciones, ¡no se avergonzaba en admitirlo!.

Si tenía el valor suficiente para gritar a todo pulmón cuando no se cambiaba de calzoncillos, para ingerir leche pasada, para enfrentar con la frente en alto cualquier reto de "machos" por más irracional y peligroso que fuera resultando victorioso y pedir su manga yaoi quincenal al dependiente sin inventar una hermanita imaginaria, muchos menos negaría que Akihiko Usami-san, era su modelo a seguir, el seme-alfa.

El hombre- en toda la extensión de la palabra- , había sobrevivido al típico y repetido cliché "me enamoré de mi mejor amigo (del mismo género) pero me conformo con su amistad" sin derrumbarse en el camino. Eso era fortaleza.

Pese a eso se había negado a escuchar –porque en su imaginación lo escuchaba- los sabios consejos de su mentor emocional encerrándose con todo y llave en el baño.

¡Maldita sea la hora!, en que sus hormonas se habían revelado en su contra

"_Vaya mierda"_

Hasta de su cuerpo debía desconfiar, pudo haber sido un sonoro eructo, una axila apestosa, incluso un "gas" cualquier cosa de hombres que no fuera tan comprometedora .Pero no…

Porque aunque estuviera más bueno que el pan y más apetecible que el ramen , la realidad es que había necesidades que no podía satisfacer, está bien "si podía", pero no lo haría porque…porque ¡Bah! Porque NO y punto.

Se dejó caer en el piso frío del baño, esperando que las ideas y otra "cosa" se le enfriaran bufando desanimadamente.

Demonios, todo había sido tan…inesperado.

No sabía cómo, pero había despertado mucho antes de lo acostumbrado frotando sus ojos perezosamente para girarse y prepararse para volver a dormir o esa era la idea hasta que por alguna razón – estúpida, de seguro- había dirigido su atención a la cabeza de al lado.

Observando cómo los bellos pero varoniles rasgos de Sasuke comenzaban a adquirir ese atractivo que daba el tiempo –aunque reconocía que el muy bastardo siempre había sido agraciado-, los mechones negros que enmarcaban su rostro más largos que lo que recordaba se esparcían por la almohada, su relajada expresión tan distinta a su pose eterna de mala leche y lo sugerentes que en aquel momento le parecieron sus labios.

"_¡No!, No puedo estar fantaseando con eso ahora"_

Tragando saliva dificultosamente y con las manos ligeramente sudorosas, abrazó la almohada a su lado tratando de tranquilizarse. Quizás si pensaba en cosas desagradables sus pensamientos se enfriarían

"Ero-senin en traje de baño"

Apretó con fuerza la almohada al sentir la tensión en su cuerpo.

"!NO¡ Ero-senin en…en ¡tanga!- pensó desesperadamente

Y fallando en el intento al escuchar como su acompañante se movía, encontrándose con una situación poco saludable para su estado. Desde donde se encontraba a varios centímetros por encima del futón podía ver con lujo de detalles el pálido torso descubierto de Sasuke , ligeramente marcado y tonificado, la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba a ritmo acompasado de su respiración, al contrario de la suya que empezaba alterarse.

El muy desgraciado no se había puesto la camisa del pijama y encima había hecho la sábanas a un lado .

La vida era tan cruel tentándolo de esa forma y él…tan débil

Cerró los ojos buscando serenarse, cosa que al parecer no lograría si sus ojos por arte de "magia" volvían al mismo lugar. Resignado y con curiosidad se acercó a la orilla de la cama donde sus ojos se deleitaron con la espléndida imagen, empezando por su rostro, recorriendo sus brazos , bajando por su torso llegando hasta donde la ropa interior dejaba verse.

Naruto sintió su corazón acelerarse y la tensión en sus ingles incrementar.

"_¡Maldición! No era justo que hasta dormido fuera sexy"…Jodido Uchiha_

Era eso o estaba demasiado "necesitado"…tal vez ya era hora de incursionar en el "hard yaoi"

Contuvo las ganas de reírse de sí mismo preguntándose ¿qué tan patético, realmente podía llegar a ser?

Se tumbó de mala gana en la cama, frustrado y sintiéndose como un verdadero pervertido, retuvo las ganas de despotricar en contra de todo al sentir lo inevitable …¡Se había empalmado.!

Nervioso, pensó en lo que su "ídolo" haría, él quizá buscaría la forma de desahogarse sin caer tan bajo o quizá se dejaría llevar como en aquel episodio dónde se propasó con Misaki, pero él ¡no podía hacerlo!

Optando por la opción más segura corrió al baño antes de que Sasuke despertara.

Desde eso había permanecido en el mismo lugar, encerrado en el baño en la peor de las condiciones desde su perspectiva y peor aún…con el trasero frío y entumecido.

No cabía duda de que seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre…

**S*N**N*S

Cuando despertó, era más tarde de lo que su reloj interno acostumbraba. Tanto que inclusive al parecer Naruto había despertado mucho antes, algo demasiado inusual puesto que el mencionado solía ser el último en salir de la cama . "o al menos eso era antes".

Observó la ausencia del acostumbrado desastre que siempre rodeaba a Naruto y lo lejano que ahora le parecían las noches llenas de insultos, golpes e intentos fallidos del rubio por ganarle en los videojuegos.

Realmente lo había echado de menos, aunque primero se arrancaría la lengua antes de reconocerlo.

Quizás tanto, al grado de actuar como un verdadero animal la noche anterior, no podía explicarse aún cómo de un momento a otro se había arrogado a golpes sobre él.

Ese usuratonkachi seguramente después de tantos años ya le había pegado algo de su estupidez.

Como sea, no le daría importancia a algo que en realidad no lo tenía.

Acomodó el futón en su lugar , sentándose en la cama , después de todo no tenía nada que hacer hasta que Naruto saliera de la ducha al parecer.

Su mente divagó por cosas sin sentido y en lo que desconocía sobre el Naruto que vivía en Suna. Dándose una patada mental por pensar en tales sandeces, a él no debía importarle lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer el otro. Era totalmente absurdo que cediera a la creciente curiosidad que sentía, de ninguna manera.

Sasuke Uchiha, no era ningún entrometido, ni nada parecido.

Una repentina musiquilla se dejó oír, seguramente de algún móvil tomándolo desprevenido.

Y sus pensamientos se cortaron, "_inútil aparato"_

Se dio la vuelta, palpando sobre las sabanas topándose con el móvil naranja del Uzumaki. Cediendo al impulso de tomarlo.

En la pantalla fluorescente leyó "número privado" y un pequeño pincel parpadeaba.

"_¿Qué clase de idiota telefonea tan temprano?"_

Aunque a decir verdad ya no era tan temprano, pero aún era de mañana y según él, no era hora para hacer "llamaditas"

Miró la puerta del baño, que al parecer no tenía intenciones de abrirse. Naruto no tendría porque enfadarse si le estaba haciendo un favor, y eso no ocurría todos los días, así que más que enojarse; debía agradecerle.

Y sin más atendió

-¿Diga?-dijo con voz grave

**-¿Naruto?-** Escuchó la voz sin lugar a dudas de un chico

-¿Quién habla? –volvió a decir con todo el orgullo Uchiha que pudo imprimirle a su tono

Si, quizás lo correcto "hubiera" sido responder con un - Naruto no se encuentra ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje?-, pero vamos, él no podía llegar a ser tan amable en la vida real, además preguntas más, respuestas menos . El sujeto debía identificarse.

**-¿quién pregunta?-**

Decir que tuvo ganas de mandar al demonio al retrasado del otro lado de la línea sería poco, pero no se dejaría alterar.

-¿Quién quiere saberlo?- ¨"¡_ja! ¿Quién se creía ese tipo?"_

**-¿Quién quiere saber quién pregunta?-**

Fue ahí cuando su paciencia comenzó a esfumarse.

-Escucha subnormal, no tengo tu tiempo así que ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

**-Hablar con Naruto y tú no eres Naruto**- "_anda, que el chico es todo un genio"_

-¿Naruto?, aquí no vive ningún Naruto, número equivocado- y colgó sintiéndose exasperado, amigo o no, el sujeto al parecer tenía la capacidad de sacarlo de sus casillas en tiempo record.

Nunca se había sentido tan estúpido como en ese momento, menos mal que nadie se enteraría jamás de su infracción a la privacidad ajena. Miró el móvil en sus manos dudoso, si ya había infringido la intimidad del rubio ¿Qué sentido tenía aparentar indiferencia?

Manipuló los controles hasta llegar a los contactos, encontrándose con algunos conocidos incluyendo su propio antiguo número, nombres que no reconocía y que suponía serían de sus nuevas amistades. Dando con uno en especial.

-¿Sai?-

"_Qué clase de nombre era ese"_

Luego pasó a la bandeja de mensajes, donde para su disgusto el nombre que más se repetía era el mismo que había llamado su atención y que inexplicablemente comenzaba a irritarlo, sobre todo porque ideas raras aparecieron de la nada en su cabeza. Ideas raras que involucraban a Naruto.

Miró absorto la pantalla decidido a revisar los mensajes, siendo interrumpido al escuchar como la puerta se abría, obligándolo a dejar rápidamente el móvil donde lo había encontrado.

Encontrándose con unos ojos azules, dudando si verdaderamente el chico frente a él, era el mismo "dobe" que le había gritado a la cara: me gustas bastardo

**S*N**N*S**

Con la cabeza fría y las ideas más tranquilas, se decidió a salir del baño con el orgullo y el autoestima renovado. No dejaría que la presencia de Sasuke volviera a desestabilizarlo ¡No señor!, podría ser sexy, podría estar jodidamente bueno, contar con una voz orgásmica e innumerables calificativos apoyando lo irresistible del atractivo Uchiha, pero no volvería a flaquear …

Aunque en ese preciso momento el muy bastardo lo estuviera observando tan fijamente que lograba hacerlo estremecer.

"_Por favor Naruto, no seas ridículo "_

¿Qué ganaba con hacerse ilusiones?, e imaginar la más improbable de las situaciones. Sasuke y él…seguramente únicamente podría ser posible en alguna clase de universo alterno o algún fanfic en el que seguramente se proyectaría

Esa era su realidad y la aceptaba.

Se acercó a la cama donde el Uchiha no dejaba de mirarlo, caminando lo más naturalmente posible sintiéndose como una nenaza al reconocer el hormigueo en su estómago, al sentirse visto "por el chico de sus sueños". ¡Joder!, que hasta pensarlo resultaba deshonroso.

-Si sigues mirándome de esa forma comenzaré a creer que te gusta lo que ves- murmuró cerca de su oído.

Para volver a alejarse y reírse, sobre todo porque en alguna minúscula parte de sí mismo, irónicamente anhelaba que así fuera.

Sasuke lo miró con el seño fruncido – Cállate ya estúpido, seguro que eso te gustaría- y cambiando al instante su expresión por una de superioridad.

Automáticamente su risa cesó

-Que te den Uchiha-

La ceja oscura de Sasuke se arqueó en expresión confusa – No sabía que te habías convertido en una nenita, dobe –

Maldición, no sólo tenía el trasero al aire con la minúscula toalla que lo cubría, sino que por su inútil sentimentalismo había metido la pata. Con el pretexto de buscar sus ropas le dio la espalda a su "amigo", buscando que responder.

-¿Y ahora que es lo que te pasa _usuratonkach_i? , te recuerdo que tú empezaste

Con su ropa en la mano, encaró a Sasuke que aguardaba su respuesta fastidiado.

Suspiró disimuladamente – No me pasa nada, sólo me pone malo no haber desayunado aún-

Estaba seguro que quizás no fuera del todo creíble su respuesta, pero esperaba que el pelinegro no tuviera ganas de seguir extendiendo su pequeña discusión.

-Como quieras, tomaré una ducha- respondió cortante

Después de todo, Sasuke era el mismo bastardo insensible de siempre.

**S*N**N*S**

A primera hora de la mañana, había abandonado su hogar para dirigirse a la biblioteca. Logrando sentirse satisfecho con la información encontrada; Ahora entendía lo que significaba disculparse de corazón , pensando que hubiera sido más sencillo que Omoi le explicara que se refería a una disculpa sincera.

Tomando su pequeño móvil, decidió llamarle a Naruto siendo atendido por un desconocido que lejos de cumplir con las normas esenciales de presentación, se había limitado a exigirle identificarse y por último levantarle la voz llamándolo subnormal.

Y justo cuando iba a responder que no padecía ninguna enfermedad que afectara su edad mental con respecto a la cronológica como para llamarlo "subnormal" , el sujeto colgó.

Seguramente el individuo debió haberlo confundido con alguien más

Desconcertado miró la pantalla de su móvil, definitivamente no se había equivocado de número entonces …¿Qué había sucedido?

Lo mejor era seguir con su investigación y llamar más tarde.

Frente a él , tenía todos los libros que creía podrían serle de ayuda.

_***Manual del buen conquistador***_

_***Mecanismos de acción para conquistar***_

_***Secretos para enamorar***_

_***Lo que todo hombre debe saber sobre el amor***_

_***Guía esencial para cortejar y tener citas**_*

Le había llevado tiempo encontrar los ejemplares que en internet le habían recomendado, pero al final había logrado dar con la mayoría. Sonrío para sí mismo, la red nunca lo defraudaba.

Inesperadamente un grito seguido de un siseo generalizado demandando silencio, atrajo su atención.

No le sorprendió encontrarse con su _senpai_ , en cada ocasión que pisaba la Biblioteca sucedía lo mismo. Si le preguntaban era una persona explosiva, y con una apariencia terriblemente engañosa, algo que había tenido que comprobar obteniendo un par de costillas fracturadas en el proceso. _Pennis pennis pennis*_

Deidara reparó en él, saludándolo a la distancia entre miradas fulminantes que olímpicamente el rubio ignoraba. Mientras Sasori parecía reclamarle discretamente su falta.

Se limitó a sonreír con toda la expresividad que su rostro poseía agradeciendo el gesto.

Siempre le había parecido entretenido verlos , rumores iban y venían por toda la Facultad de Artes sobre su "supuesta" relación. Algo que ni Deidara o Sasori desmentían o confirmaban. Lo único seguro era que la mayoría del tiempo, nunca verías a uno sin el otro.

Se preguntó por primera vez, si Naruto y el "tal" Sasuke serían así, sintiendo una inexplicable incomodidad que no podía definir del todo.

No entendía la fijación que tenía el Uzumaki por definir a "Sasuke" como su mejor amigo. ¿Entonces él que era para el rubio? ¿Se podrían tener muchos "mejores amigos"?

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado al percatarse que era observado por uno de los acompañantes de sus "senpais"

¿_Mpreg_?

Irremediablemente fué lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente en cuanto lo vio, pero dudaba que Deidara se hubiera embarazado o Sasori, ninguno de sus rasgos eran ni lejanamente similares a alguno de sus posibles progenitores. En el inexistente caso que el Mpreg fuera real además de en sus propias fantasías.

Se daría un tiempito para investigar el tema la próxima vez.

La tonalidad de sus cabellos era aún más intensa que el de Sasori y sus ojos alguna tonalidad cian, ¿aguamarina tal vez?

Saludó amablemente siendo correspondido con un gesto de desagrado.

-Sonrío cínicamente- bueno, no era la primera vez que sus intentos por ser amigable no resultaban.

*S*N**N*S*

Después del desayuno Sasuke se había ido , quedando de verse en la tarde cerca del lago para pescar como en los viejos tiempos.

Y aunque Kiba y los demás lo habían invitado a salir, se excusó poniendo como pretexto a sus abuelos.

Por muy extraño que pareciera, necesitaba pensar en su situación…

Se suponía que él volvería a ser el mismo de antes, entonces ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?, portándose como la nenaza que no era_. "Reacciona Uzumaki"_

Faltaba poco para la hora , seguro que caminar le haría bien. Se despidió de sus viejos para desaparecer antes de que Tsunade-_obachan_ lo hiciera pedazos por el mote cariñoso que había utilizado.

A paso lento se dirigió al lugar, deteniéndose en el acto al escuchar cerca la inconfundible voz de Sakura. Que seguramente vendría acompañada de su "novio".

Ocultándose por reflejo cerca de unos arbustos, atento a las pisadas que se acercaban.

Sasuke la acompañaba

Pudo verlos, la forma atenta y caballerosa que el moreno utilizaba para dirigirse a ella. Aunque al parecer se dedicaba sólo a escucharla e intercambiar uno que otro monosílabo, le dio la impresión que de verdad le ponía atención.

Sakura lo miraba embelesada, como toda chica enamorada , entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, apoyando su femenino cuerpo en el otro pidiéndole silenciosamente que la abrazara. Ese era el Sasuke de Sakura , besándola a pedido de ella…

Ambos se alejaron, y él se quedó estático rememorando lo que había visto.

No podía seguir añorándolo de esa forma. Porque a final de cuentas ahí, el único tonto enamorado mal correspondido era él.

Sólo le quedaba regresar a casa, y encontrar algo mejor que hacer… por esa ocasión dejaría de lado "Junjo Romantica", no quería ponerse más melodramático de lo que ya se sentía. Sabía que Usagui-_sense_i lo entendería…

*S*N**N*S

El imbécil de Naruto lo había dejado plantado a… **él**.

Inclusive se había rebajado a esperarlo por una hora… y no se había presentado. _"jodido rubio_"

¿No se suponía que el más interesado en recordar viejos tiempos era él?

¿No le había reclamado ser un mal amigo y una sarta de cursilerías más en cuanto lo vió?

Naruto, sólo era un gran idiota…

Pero el más idiota de los dos, era el mismo. ¿Qué demonios hacia sentado, solo y con una lata llena de carnada aguardando por alguien que claramente no llegaría?

Con el ceño fruncido, arrojó la lata abierta contra una gran piedra esparciendo su contenido.

Por segunda vez en el día, se sintió increíblemente estúpido. Apretó los puños, sólo el dobe tenía la capacidad de llevarlo de un polo a otro , pero no perdería lo estribos, no le daría el gusto.

Tampoco dejaría que las cosas se quedaran así, se las pagaría en ese preciso momento.

Su paciencia se extinguía conforme se acercaba a la casa del Uzumaki, frenó sus pasos al visualizar la silueta de Naruto a través de la ventana, caminando de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación incrementando aún más su enojo.

-Maldito usuratonkachi – murmuró por lo bajo

Con la misma expresión impasible que solía emplear tocó la puerta de la vivienda, siendo recibido por Tsunade-_sama_ , quién le permitió subir a la habitación de su amigo-víctima.

Subió escalón por escalón tratando de que sus pasos no fueran escuchados, a esas alturas ya no le importaba actuar de esa forma tan infantil e indigna.

Deteniéndose al escuchar la voz del rubio.

**-Yo, en verdad te echo de menos …Sai-**

"_De nuevo ese nombre"_

Una parte de él deseaba poder entrar ,arrancarle el teléfono de las manos y terminar con esa llamada, mientras la otra se recriminaba por sentirse "reemplazado"

_-"¿Qué mierda te pasa Sasuke?" Pensó hastiado_

Por supuesto que no se degradaría en siquiera pensar en sentirse desplazado, porque no era así…es más ni siquiera debería de importarle.

*S*N**N*S

Para su buena suerte –al fin- , había podido comunicarse con Sai, necesitaba un rato de tonterías sin sentido y comentarios estúpidos para distraerse.

O al menos hasta que la incesante sensación de "desilusión" desapareciera, cosa que no sucedía.

Sonrío amargo y cerró los ojos concentrándose en la voz de Sai, tan grave y masculina a pesar del tono monótono con el que solía hablar.

Y sin si quiera pensarlo lo había dicho

-Yo, en verdad te echo de menos…Sai-

Pudo escuchar la respiración del otro en la línea, y después de unos segundos de silencio volvió hablar.

-Quiero decir…er que …tú…extraño tener a quién molestar, las cosas aquí no son tan divertidas como antes _dattebayo_!- mencionó con urgencia, _todo por andar de bocazas_.

Había olvidado la última vez que había mencionado la muletilla que siempre lo había acompañado desde la infancia…rogando porque aquella no se convirtiera en un rasgo que delatara su nerviosismo, en el futuro.

Al final se despidieron entre insultos amistosos y frases en doble sentido. Sai parecía querer encontrarle en cualquier momento el sentido obsceno a sus palabras.

Cuando dejó el móvil a un lado, tuvo la desagradable impresión de ser observado por alguna fuerza siniestra, con sed de venganza. Girándose en el acto, y tratando de recuperarse de la conmoción.

Sabía que no se trataba de ninguna horrible alucinación, Sasuke estaba ahí mirándolo con odio.

El panorama lucía tan desalentador.

Genial vida de mierda que se cargaba.

¿Por qué todas esas cosas tenían que sucederle precisamente a él?.

De cualquier forma no tenía caso reclamarle a cualquier fuerza superior que existiera, igual y lo ignoraría …"como _siempre_"

Carraspeó incómodo ante la furiosa mirada del moreno. ¡Joder! , que había omitido la faceta psicótica del bastardillo en cuanto se ponía en modo "vengador".

-¡Sasuke! Que sorpresa – exclamó exagerado-

Pero Sasuke se limitó a seguir observándolo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna y acercarse a él de forma lenta, cerrando la puerta en el proceso.

Negar que no sentía nada a excepción de nerviosismo, sería mentirse a sí mismo. Ni el mismo lo sabía. Era una mezcla extraña entre ansiedad, nervios y debía ser un jodido enfermo o tener serios problemas mentales, pero había algo de…excitación.

Inconscientemente comenzó a moverse a la par que su aparente atacante, arrinconándose en la pared en busca de protección.

-¿Qué sucede bastardo?...¿por..por qué me miras de esa forma?- farfulló

Sasuke lo tomó de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia él de forma agresiva y sin previo aviso lo arrojó sobre la cama aprisionándolo con su peso. Apretando sus morenas muñecas hasta dejar marcas por la fuerza.

-¿y todavía lo preguntas?-preguntó mordaz dejando su cuerpo caer sobre el otro – y encima tienes el descaro de preguntar qué es lo que sucede, ¡claro! seguramente tenías una llamada importante que atender. ¿No es así dobe?- volvió hablar de forma hostil.

Naruto lo miró confuso, reconocía el enfado en los ojos negros que lo escudriñaban…y aceptaba su propia culpa en toda la situación deseando que tan sólo pudiera ponerse en su lugar, al menos por un momento…

-lo siento teme, no pude llegar a tiempo…¿estás conforme ahora?- dijo desganado

La paciencia de Sasuke se había evaporado al instante, mandándole un puñetazo directo a la cara.

-Ahora, si estoy conforme…- lo escuchó decir, alejándose irascible de él.

Se quedó inmóvil sobre la cama sintiendo su labio herido por el golpe, aguardando que el Uchiha se marchara, pero el otro seguía parado cerca de la puerta sin decidirse a irse.

-Sasuke tú… ¿la amas?- cuestionó inseguro

"_Naruto no eres más que un maldito masoquista_"

Sólo quería desengañarse de una vez por todas. No era cuestión de cobardía el hecho de que no correspondiera la mirada que sentía sobre sí de su amigo, sólo era una forma de sobrellevar la verdad.

-Si- musitó indiferente

"_Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar"._

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?...te refieres a Sakura, ya te he dicho que no

-No, - bufó enojado

-¿Entonces?

-Déjalo ya ,quieres-murmuró molesto el Uchiha mirando a cualquier lado menos a él.

Sonrío con aire melancólico

-ya es algo tarde ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir?-

-deacuerdo…sólo porque no tengo ganas de soportar tus berridos, rogándome porque me quede-

-¡Jódete Uchiha!, sigue soñando si crees que yo te rogaría

-sí, si lo que digas usuratonkachi –

"_Lo aceptaba, Sasuke no era para él"_

_Así como Takahiro no lo fue para Usagui-san_

_Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si...¿Habría algún Misaki esperándolo?_

* * *

_¿Que tal estuvo? ¿pesado?, creo que este es el capi más largo que ha llegado, espero no les halla resultado tedioso y que halla retribuido un poco la espera._

_¿Qué puedo decir?, me pareció gracioso que halla habido el primer SasukevsSai y ellos ni enterados jajajaja*_

_¿No es enternecedora la dedicación de Sai ? y Naruto espera a su Misaki ¿algún voluntario? _

_En fin nuevamente te agradezco que sigas pasando por aquí a pesar de mi tardanza, agregues a tus favs, alertas o dejes tus comentarios y compartas tu opinión conmigo :3. Sobre todo a tí:_

**_ddfrankie, Sheken, Gabriela Ines, TheRusso, Tomoe91, tsukimine12, DGHA, y saskenaru_**

_Apartir de ahora, contestaré los rr :)- o al menos eso espero u.u- y sino tienes cuenta pues x aquí responderé a tus dudas ¿va que va? :D_

_**Sheken:** Hola!, gracias por pasar a comentar :3, pero pasemos a tu duda ¿que como hace Naru para compararse con Usagui?, bueno pues ya ves que cuando alcanzas un nivel obsesivo con aquello que te gusta empiezas a buscar los posibles parecidos entre tú y ese ídolo o hacer el típico ¿que personaje eres de ...?(al grado de que sino sale lo que esperabas, lo haces hasta que salga el que quieres) o al menos eso me pasa a mí (). Pues nuestro rubito después de tanto Junjo Romántica versión anime y manga acabó por identificarse con él. Quizás por la situación, después de todo ambos se enamoraron de su mejor amigo , Naruto creyó encontrar su compañero en este aspecto, aunque quizás no tengan tanto parecido como él cree xD. El poder del fanatismo lo logra todo! xD. En fin espero mi respuesta rara halla resolvido tu duda de la forma que esperabas :D. Cuidate ¿vale? _

_Algunas aclaraciones: pennis, pennis, pennis* , Fanfic de Naruko-san que amo jajaja como Sai es un poco extraño, con eso hace referencia a lo que encontró en Dei, y su apariencia engañosa xD._

_Y ahora sí, a unas horas de irme a la escuela ,me despido disculpen cualquier falta que encuentren por ahí ( piensa que son faltas con amor, ya sabes ;D jajaja), cuidense mucho y albergo la esperanza de que no vuelva a demorar tanto. Si puedes deja tus impresiones, que me alegrará leerte =D. Tschüss!_


End file.
